Lothering
Lothering is a village north of Ostagar, located on The West Road. Background Historically, Lothering was little more than a trading post serving the fortress of Ostagar to the south. In present times, however, it supplies goods to Redcliffe Village and the community of merchants and surface dwarves outside of Orzammar. It has recently become the home of many refugees escaping the darkspawn horde approaching from the Korcari Wilds. Either as a result of the current turmoil or religious duty, Lothering has a modest presence of the Chantry and their Templars. Involved In Main quests *Lothering and the Imperial Highway Side quests *Bandits on the Road *A Fallen Templar *A Poisonous Proposition *The Qunari Prisoner *Traps are a Girl's Best Friend *More Than Just Plants *Bandits, Bandits, Everywhere from the Chanter's Board. *When Bears Attack from the Chanter's Board. *A Last Keepsake from the Chanter's Board. *Scraping the Barrel from the Blackstone Irregulars - must be started prior to the destruction of Lothering. Notes After completing one of the main quest lines, Broken Circle, Arl of Redcliffe, Paragon of Her Kind, or Nature of the Beast, you will not be able to return because the town is destroyed at that point. For this reason, it is ill-advised to simply ignore the people and quests within, as they will not be completable at a later date. Completing the The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest will also lead to the destruction of the town even if none of the four main quest lines have been finished. However, it is possible to complete the The Village of Haven and Ruined Temple segments of the Sacred Ashes quest (including slaying the High Dragon) without triggering the destruction of the town - just don't enter or complete The Gauntlet subsection which is the actual trigger event. An important thing to note in this regard is that if you do not speak to Patter Gritch in the chantry as part of the Blackstone Irregulars Quest Scraping the Barrel, you will be unable to complete this quest should Lothering be destroyed prior to you speaking to this character, or not contacting the Blackstone Irregulars until after you have left Lothering and it has been destroyed. This means that, ultimately, the last quest for the Blackstone Irregulars will be unattainable as this is only given once you have completed all other Blackstone Irregulars quests. Right in front of the chantry, you will find a raving-mad Chasind. When the villagers mention that he's right, if you agree and tell them there is no hope (first option) you have a chance to bilk them out of 50 silver... no negative approval. Characters *Allison (Quest giver) *Elder Miriam (Quest giver) *Leliana a possible companion. *Sten a possible companion. *Merchant *Chanter Devons *Templar *Barlin (Quest giver) *Blackstone Irregulars Representative *Chasind (Yielding Codex: The Chasind) *Loghain Soldiers *Danal (bartender) *Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal Enemies There is a den of 6 Giant Spiders along the eastern border near the water in the open area north of the village. Each spider yields a toxin extract when killed. Items Notable items. See Barlin and Merchant (Lothering) for merchants' Item Lists. , source: locked *bugged on PC version , , source: locked , , source: , source: Stealing , source: Quest Reward , source: Drop , , source: Knight's Locket, source: Knight's Note, source: Sarha's Keepsake, source: Containers South Highway by bandits *2 Crates - Typically containing Trap Triggers and possibly some random loot. Refugee camp in the southern outskirts of the village *3 Broken Crates *2 Elfroots Village section south of creek *Barrel - Near merchant *Locked Chest - Near merchant. Yields 10xp when opened. *Crate - Typically containing flasks and Golden Scythe *Pile of Sacks - Near the entrance to the Chantry *Rubble - Next to bridge *2 Wooden Crates Village section north of creek *Barrel *Locked Chest - Behind Elder Miriam. Yields 10xp when opened. *Pile of Filth *Sack *Wooden Crate Northern outskirts *1 Deathroot - On small hill with the landmark tree *8 Elfroots *Locked Chest - Along western border of area. Yields 10xp when opened. *Locked Chest - South of eastern grain field. Yields 20xp when opened. *Locked Chest - Next to Bandit Leader. Yields 20xp when opened. *Rubble - Along western border of area *Sack - Next to Bandit Leader. North Highway exit. Location of Bodahn Feddic and Sandal. *Crate *Dead Blood Mage - Contains a sealed letter that creates the Maleficarum Regrets codex entry and quest. Special Objects *Chanter's Board *The Blackstone Irregulars *Cage with Sten Exits *Chantry *Dane's Refuge, the tavern *World Map Trivia *Lothering may be named after Lotharingia, a region in Northwest Europe, consisting of the Low Countries, the western Rhineland, the lands today on the border between France and Germany, and what is now western Switzerland. *The name 'Lothering' is also and Easter Egg and it references to 'Lo'rd Of 'The Ring's. Lothering... Lord Of The Ring... repeat both quickly and you'll notice that they sound equally *Lothering is the base of the band of Templars featured in the Penny Arcade Dragon Age comic. See also * Chanter's Board * Korcari Wilds Category:Locations Category:villages Category:Quests Category:Origins locations Category:Ferelden